Meowth Tries to Kill Kilala
Back at the castle, Magica was sitting on her throne. She waved her hand while scowling at a Scratch Cat Pokémon, and she said, "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." "Yes, Your Majesty." said the Scratch Cat Pokémon, glaring at Magica before bowing before her and smiling sarcastically. He is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of his hind paws and tail with his ovoid head featuring four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in his forehead. His ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. His name is Meowth, the huntsman. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" Meowth gasped in utter horror. "But, Your Majesty, The little princess..." Magica stood up. "Silence!" she shouted, pointing at him, "You know the penalty if you fail!" "Yes, Your Majesty," Meowth nodded. Magica held up an ornate box with a knife through a heart as its clasp. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail," she went on. "bring back her heart in this!" Later that day, Magica let Kilala change out of her rags and into her day clothes - a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. She sat down in a secluded glade, humming the tune to "A Spark Inside Us," and sometimes singing along as she picked wildflowers, while dreaming of her true love. The wind blew lightly, making her hair blow and making her look like a vision. After Kilala stood still, she then moved before she heard the cry of a baby bluebird. Kilala put her flowers down and went to the tearful bird. "Hello, there." She carefully picked up the bird. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why, I believe you're lost." The bluebird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry. Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Kilala asked. The bluebird stopped crying and began to laugh. Kilala giggled, too. "There, that's better." she smiled, "Your mama and papa can't be far." The bluebird started singing a little song before Meowth walked closely to the girl. The bluebird saw her parents perched on the next tree branch, waiting for their child. "There they are!" said Kilala happily, "Can you fly?" Kilala let the bluebird fly out of her hands and onto the branch where her parents were waiting for her. "Goodbye," Kilala called. "Goodbye!" Suddenly, a shadow fell over the little girl. She turned around fast and screamed as she saw Meowth holding a knife in his right hand. But nothing happened. He fell to his knees and grabbed the girl's skirt. "I can't!" he cried, "I can't do it! Forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!" Calmly, Kilala said, "I don't understand." "She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" He says wildly, letting go of Kilala's skirt. "But--but who?" Kilala stammered. "Magica DeSpell!" answered Meowth. Now Kilala was alarmed. "Magica DeSpell?" "Now! Quick child! Run!" Meowth warned her, "Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go! Go! GO! Run! Run! Hide!" During Meowth's shouts of warning, Kilala began running through the woods. An owl screeched and dove at her head. Worried that the owl will explode, Kilala screamed. She ran and stopped suddenly when she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes belonged to twenty bats. The bats screeched as they swooped down at Kilala, making her scream again. Kilala turned to run from the bats, but her skirt got caught in the branches of some trees. She screamed as she ran into the branches of another tree. Screaming once more, Kilala falls into a hole. She caught the root of a tree and holds on for dear life, but the root was wet and slippery. She slid into a pool of water. In the pool were moss-covered logs. Her fall created waves, which moved the logs up and down, up and down. When Kilala saw that the logs had turned into crocodiles, she screamed and ran out of the pool. A heavy wind blew, moving branches. Kilala turned in circles, staring in horror. With one final scream, Kilala collapsed, cold, wet, tired, and afraid, and started to sob. Kilala lay sobbing on the ground as the lights slowly turned up. A filly named Apple Bloom slowly started to appear, along with other two fillies named Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The African animals started to surround her, frightening her. But she hid it. Apple Bloom almost went to her face, startling her. "Ooh!" Apple Bloom ran away, acting very scared. "Please don't run away." Alice pleaded. "I won't hurt you!" "You won't?" asked Apple Bloom, "But I thought you were some stranger." "Yes," added Sweetie Belle. "I thought you were going to really hurt us!" A mongoose named Mungo, a young heffalump named Lumpy, a young snake named Young Kaa, a brown kangaroo joey named Roo, and several other African animals peeked out of their many hiding places. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been though, and all because I was afraid." said the frightened little girl. "Oh, that's OK," Scootaloo smiled. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and I didn't know you were someone new." "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made." said the frightened little girl, "What do you do when things go wrong?" "I know!" cried Mungo, "When something bad happens to us, we sing a song." Kilala smiled. "Oh! You sing a song!" As Kaa, Lumpy, and Roo sang, Kilala followed suite, this time by vocalizing. Again, Kaa, Lumpy, and Roo sang, and Kilala vocalized twice. Once more, Kaa, Lumpy, and Roo sang, and Kilala vocalized for the final time. After Kilala vocalized, Roo sang again, this time off-key. Alice giggled and started singing. Kilala: With a smile and a song Life is just a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young An African elephant trumpeted happily, and Kilala continued singing. Kilala: With a smile and a song All the world Seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung The African animals are surrounding the girl. Kilala: There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world With sunshine Kaa slowly slithered toward Kilala, who petted him before he quickly slithered and hid in the bushes. Kilala: When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune And it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song As the song ended, African monkeys chittered as Kilala sighed with relief. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure everything's going be all right." Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals nodded. "But I do need a place to stay at night." A gopher nodded as Kilala giggled. "Oh, I can't sleep in the ground like you." The gopher shook his head before Kilala looked at the monkeys in the tree. "Or in a tree the way you do." Before Kilala looked at the doves in their nest, the monkeys shook their heads. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me." The monkeys only shook their heads. "Maybe you know there's a place where I can stay," Kilala said sadly, before smiling. "In the woods somewhere?" "Hey, I know that place!" said Roo, as he pointed to a cottage in the glen. Kilala stood up excitedly and clasped her hands together. "You do?" she asked hopefully. "Yes," said Kaa. "Now you will really have a home." "Will you take me there?" "Sure," said Lumpy. "Let's go!" And so, off went Kilala Reno, Mungo the Mongoose, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Young Kaa, Roo, and Kilala's African animal friends! The doves grabbed ahold of Kilala's skirt and start dragging her through the woods. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo started pushing her along as well. They went through the woods, over a river, and along a path until they reached some small trees. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake